


drivers license

by HMSquared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, F/M, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, Music, No Dialogue, Post-Break Up, Present Tense, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Steve dedicates a song to Danny on the radio and promises him the world. It doesn’t last.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Lori Weston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	drivers license

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic, Lori actually reported to the governor and kept her job.
> 
> I also want to say I have nothing against her, I think I actually like Lori more than Chloe Decker. I’m just on Season 2 at the moment and she’s blonde, so... Gotta fit the lyrics somehow.
> 
> Enjoy!

The song Steve picks is “Love Story” by Taylor Swift. It’s not the type of music Danny usually listens to, but then he hears the dedication at the end and everything changes.

Their relationship is surprisingly fluff filled. Saturday becomes Shave Ice Saturday, and Kamekona’s discount makes the whole thing better. Soon enough, Steve knows Danny’s order by heart.

Eventually, the Camaro starts to break down. Danny’s not happy about it, and Steve knows. He gives the blonde a voucher to be used on his birthday. The kiss that follows is passionate and loving.

Little does Danny know how bad things are about to get.

Four months later, Steve comes into the living room and asks to talk. His tone isn’t promising.

He’s in love with Lori. She’s attractive and understanding. Steve hasn’t told her yet, but he also doesn’t want to lead Danny on.

Their last kiss is tear stained and filled with pain.

Lori returns Steve’s affections. They keep work PSA to a minimum for Danny’s sake, but it’s not easy.

One week later, the Camaro finally conks out. Even though his birthday was months ago, Danny uses the voucher. He wishes Steve was with him, excitedly watching as they picked out a car together.

When the new key falls into his hand, it feels like a stab to the gut.

Chin and Kono listen to his rants. The three of them get drinks together on a bi-weekly basis. Kamekona’s causes a sick feeling in Danny’s stomach, not that he takes it personally.

Steve and Lori ask a couple of times if the relationship is okay. They get lies every time, lies they don’t question. Danny feels himself deflate, wondering how they could be so blind.

Eventually, the happy couple announces that they’re taking a vacation to Paris. Danny claps, knowing Lori will come back with a ring on her finger. Steve leaves him in charge of 5-0 for a month.

He drives alone, silently at first. Steve’s voice begins to creep in. Danny will slam on the brakes at a red light and hear him laugh. Crying drowns the noises out.

His last night as leader of 5-0, he drives to Steve’s neighborhood. It’s a route Danny’s taken a million times, and yet it feels so alien now.

He stops in front of the driveway. Then Danny turns on the radio and sings along at the top of his lungs. After two laps around, “Love Story” comes on.

Danny can’t stop crying, even after the song ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I think 19 minutes might be a new record for me. According to Google Docs, that’s how long it took me to bang this fic out.


End file.
